


Теперь тебе страшно?

by kira_sky



Category: LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Cyberpunk, Gen, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Леви убивает монстров, чтобы отомстить людям. Но так ли легко отличить одних от других в мире, погрязшем в пороках?
Kudos: 1





	Теперь тебе страшно?

Темный зал Бестиария гудел как растревоженное осиное гнездо. Жадные до зрелищ люди кричали, свистели, ругались и толкались, пытаясь пробраться ближе к арене. У стены кто-то шумно блевал дешевым пивом, которое наливали в тесном баре внизу. Там же у желающих принимали ставки. Часть этих любителей жестокости сегодня уйдет ни с чем, а часть набьет карманы кровавыми деньгами, чтобы уже завтра спустить их на пойло, наркоту, шлюх или просадить в следующем бою. Все они так или иначе застряли в этом круговороте алчности, насилия и пороков. Омерзительно? Еще бы. Но благодаря этим людям она могла делать то, что делала.

Мстить.

Деньги тоже лишними не были, пусть даже заработанные убийством.

Леви протолкалась между зрителями ближе к защитному бетонному ограждению. Сегодня она не участвовала в боях. Не потому, что Канивору серьезно ранили в прошлый раз — та-то как раз восстановилась поразительно быстро. В отличие от человеческого тела Леви. Фарлану и Изабель пришлось облазить половину Лондона в поисках человека, который собрал его в прошлый раз.

Ублюдок Дикко. Леви была зла на него, но и на себя злилась не меньше — за то, что не смогла предугадать такие очевидные вещи. Конечно, бывший организатор боев захотел отомстить за то, что она отказалась проиграть в обмен на деньги. Не слишком вежливо отказалась. Еще большей глупостью было жалеть его девчонку. В итоге Леви поплатилась за это головой — в буквальном смысле — и кругленькой суммой за ее восстановление. Что ж, впредь будет умнее. Доверять нельзя никому.

На арене появился ведущий, подошло время финального поединка. Именно этот — последний — раунд привлекал основную часть зрителей, потому что именно в нем дрались насмерть. Под рев и свист толпы первый участник вывел на ринг своего зверя — огромного носорога, сплошь покрытого массивными костяными наростами. Слишком медленного и неуклюжего для того, кто дерется в финале. Да и прыгать он с таким весом явно был не в состоянии. Канивора разодрала бы его в два счета, подумала Леви. Всего и дел-то: поднырнуть под живот и вонзить все четыре щупальца в мягкое незащищенное брюхо, вываливая на себя теплые внутренности. Канивора отозвалась на это одобрительным утробным рыком. Хоть она и находилась в своем резервуаре, в грузовике на подземной парковке Бестиария, Леви постоянно чувствовала связь с ней. Или, точнее, это Канивора чувствовала связь с человеческим телом Леви. Сложно было сказать точно, и Леви старалась не думать об этом слишком долго.

После того случая, когда ее изнасиловали и едва не убили какие-то подонки, проломив череп, так что ради спасения ее сознание пришлось переместить в Канивору, Леви в основном думала только о мести. Она чувствовала страх, ненависть и жажду убивать. А еще голод, боль и усталость — простые эмоции, базовые инстинкты. Это помогало выжить. А более сложные вопросы о том, где теперь настоящая она — в начиненном электроникой человеческом теле или в специально выращенном для сражений монстре, — были чем-то лишним, необязательным. Об этом можно будет поразмыслить потом, когда едкая кислота ненависти перестанет разъедать ее изнутри, ненадолго утихая только после очередного убийства на арене.

Второй зверь привлек ее внимание. Леви не услышала объявления и опомнилась только тогда, когда голограмма ведущего исчезла, а розовый свет ламп обозначил начало поединка. Интересно. Длинное тело на четырех лапах, твердая светлая чешуя, голову прикрывает костяной нарост, будто маска из чьего-то черепа. На спине острые выросты и белый мех, такой же — на лапах и кончике массивного хвоста. Зверь замер, осмотрелся и медленно двинулся по арене с кошачьей грацией, обходя носорога по широкой дуге. А затем стремительно прыгнул вперед и сразу же назад, увернувшись от рогатой морды. Проверяет реакцию — тут же догадалась Леви. Умно, с таким противником нужно быть осторожной. Точнее, с такой противницей — мало кто из людей умел отличать пол зверя только по внешнему виду, но у Леви была Канивора, и она в таких вопросах не ошибалась. Перед ними была самка, и она была до черта опасной.

Если Леви собирается участвовать в следующем финальном бою — а она, несомненно, собирается, — то с вероятностью в девяносто процентов ей придется сражаться с этой... Леви подняла глаза на экран и фыркнула. Накса? Серьезно? В то время как остальные именовали своих монстров Мегапотрошителями, Бельфегорами и Турборапторами, кто-то додумался назвать боевую биомашину Накса? Еще бы Джесси назвал или Бетси — чего мелочиться? Проводника Наксы Леви разглядеть не удалось, даже оттолкнув от себя тучного мужчину и обеспечив обзор — он (или она) сидел на своем месте в капюшоне, скрывающем большую часть лица.

Накса тем временем продолжала кружить по арене, изматывая противника, усыпляя его бдительность и сбивая с толку внезапными выпадами. Зрители теряли терпение, все чаще из толпы вылетали крики «Дерись давай!», «Что ты скачешь, как блоха на дохлой собаке?» и нецензурщина разной степени грубости. Леви же следила за тварью с неподдельным интересом. Та словно играла с добычей, не желая слишком быстро приступать к трапезе. Мегапотрошитель ревел, рыл землю лапами и кидался из стороны в сторону, пытаясь достать противницу длинным рогом — его проводник тоже начинал выходить из себя. И только когда улюлюканье зрителей почти заглушило рык и топот, издаваемый монстрами, Накса во время очередного прыжка назад оступилась, проскользила лапами и почти завалилась на бок. Мегапотрошитель в ту же секунду ринулся на нее, пользуясь заминкой; толпа взвыла в предвкушении крови. Леви неосознанно вцепилась пальцами в борт. В последнее мгновение, не поднимаясь на лапы, Накса перекатилась в сторону. Ее противник, разогнавшись и не успев затормозить, врезался в стену — Леви почувствовала, как от мощного удара дрогнул пол под ногами. И в этот момент Накса наконец напала по-настоящему — еще не успела осесть пыль, а она уже была на спине носорога. Пара молниеносных движений — и зверь лишился глаз. Замотал головой, разбрызгивая капли крови, наугад ткнул рогом, еще раз. Накса, на секунду отскочив в сторону, скользнула ему под брюхо — единственное незащищенное место. Но не вцепилась когтями, как сделала бы Канивора, а просто поднялась на все четыре лапы, буквально нанизав тело Мегапотрошителя на свои шипы. Леви почувствовала, как по спине прошел холод — фантомное, давно забытое ощущение. Мегапотрошитель обмяк, будто из него разом вырвали все кости. Тогда Накса поднялась на задние лапы, и мертвая туша соскользнула, глухо ударившись о землю в полной тишине. Белый мех Наксы теперь стал буро-черным. Она повернулась и на секунду встретилась с Леви взглядом, прежде чем уйти с арены под неистовые вопли всего зала.

Еще ни разу на памяти Леви поединок не заканчивался так быстро.

* * *

Словно в тумане, спускалась она на подземную парковку мимо галдящего бара, бугаев-охранников на входе, по заплеванным и пестрящим граффити лестничным пролетам. Перед глазами все еще стояли картины боя и грациозная Накса, вся в крови и внутренностях, смотрящая прямо на нее. Этот взгляд будто прилип к коже и продолжал жечь ее, пусть даже лишенную нервных окончаний.

Леви как магнитом тянуло вернуться к Каниворе — так было всегда, когда эмоции брали верх над холодным рассудком. Сознание не обманешь, ему неуютно в искусственном теле, ему нужна кровь, плоть и живое, бьющееся сердце. Только рядом с монстром, спасшим ей жизнь и ставшим новым домом, Леви находила умиротворение.

— Леви? — имя эхом отразилось от стен. Она открыла глаза и окинула равнодушным взглядом идущего к ней мужчину в деловом костюме. — Восемнадцать побед и ни одного поражения. Единственная женщина-проводник.

— Ну, а ты кто?

— А я Эрвин Смит.

— Новый организатор? Если тоже хочешь предложить мне проиграть, поинтересуйся, что случилось с бывшим организатором.

Леви не боялась преследования полиции — любого рискнувшего донести на нее упекли бы за решетку в первую очередь. Бои были настолько же незаконны, насколько и убийства. А любому желающему отомстить своими силами пришлось бы для начала столкнуться с Каниворой — стоит ли говорить, что желающих не находилось? В этом новом мире балом правила жажда наживы, но никак не справедливости. И прибыльное место распорядителя боев вряд ли долго будет пустым.

— Канивора, — продолжил тем временем Эрвин Смит, будто не услышал ее вопроса. Подойдя к резервуару, он положил ладонь на стекло. — Здравствуй.

Со стороны казалось, что монстр спит в своем цилиндрическом аквариуме, наполовину прикрыв желтые глаза с черными кошачьими зрачками. Но это было не так. Сознание Леви потянуло туда. Гул люминесцентных ламп стих, заглушенный толщей воды. И Канивора дернулась, ударив стекло там, где к нему посмел прикоснуться незнакомец.

— Ты прекрасна, — произнес тот, даже не вздрогнув. Свет от резервуара красными точками плавал в его прозрачных радужках.

Леви сознательным усилием вернула себя в человеческое тело и встретилась со взглядом голубых глаз.

— Нет, я не организатор. Но я знаю, что случилось с Дикко, — Эрвин отнял ладонь от стекла и спрятал ее в карман. — Восемнадцать побед и ни одного поражения. Надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы предложить проиграть человеку с таким послужным списком.

— Так что же тебе нужно, Эрвин Смит? — Леви спрыгнула с платформы грузовика, на которой сидела, и теперь ей приходилось смотреть на Эрвина снизу вверх. Капюшон упал с ее головы на плечи, и взгляд Эрвина предсказуемо проследил два длинных шрама на ее лице.

После того, как девчонка Дикко размозжила ей голову, Леви могла стать обладательницей абсолютно любого лица. Но она потребовала себе точно такое же, с таким же шрамом, и именно из-за этой прихоти потеряла столько времени: голова на заказ стоила гораздо дороже и на ее изготовление требовалось гораздо больше времени. Но Леви готова была ждать, потому что ей это было нужно. Она хотела помнить, из-за чего и ради чего делает все это. Почему рискует каждый раз, выходя на ринг.

— Я хочу предложить тебе работать на меня.

— Я ни на кого не работаю.

— Это не так. Ты работаешь на них, — Эрвин кивнул головой в сторону лестницы, ведущей к основному залу.

— Я на них зарабатываю.

— Смешно. Это крохи по сравнению с тем, сколько они зарабатывают на тебе.

— Мне на жизнь хватает.

— Брось врать, Леви. Я же знаю, что ты делаешь это не ради денег. Восемнадцать побед и ни одного поражения. За что ты сражаешься? Или за что мстишь?

— Не твое дело, — Леви отвернулась. Под внимательным взглядом Эрвина ей внезапно стало неуютно. Канивора глухо зарычала, и Эрвин перевел на нее взгляд.

— Знаешь ли ты, что находится за пределами Лондона?

— Что?

— Выходила когда-нибудь за силовое поле? — Эрвина, кажется, совсем не заботило, что Леви не отвечает на его вопросы. — Знаешь, откуда люди берут монстров, которые сражаются в этих гладиаторских боях?

— Их выращивают в лабораториях.

— Нет, — Эрвин слегка улыбнулся, все еще глядя на Канивору. — В таком случае у них не было бы собственного сознания.

— Собственного сознания? — Леви начинала теряться в попытке понять, о чем спрашивает Эрвин и с какой целью. Сумбурный поток мыслей нарастал стремительной лавиной.

Неужели то неясное, что она порой чувствовала где-то глубоко внутри, было сознанием Каниворы? Сознанием живого существа, в теле которого волею судеб оказался ее разум? Откуда взялось это существо, если оно не выращено в лаборатории? И, в конечном счете, кто она для этого существа?

— Эй, Леви, мы вернулись! — с противоположного конца парковки к ним спешили Фарлан и Изабель, последняя активно размахивала каким-то пакетом.

— Подумай об этом, Леви. Жизнь может быть чем-то большим, чем просто чередой убийств. Если передумаешь или захочешь поговорить — свяжись со мной, — Эрвин достал из кармана старомодную картонную визитку — такими до сих пор пользовались только богачи или полные фрики, — положил ее рядом с резервуаром Каниворы и перед тем, как уйти, на секунду встретился с Леви взглядом.

— А это что за хрен белобрысый? Его Дариус прислал? — Изабель швырнула пакет в грузовик, уселась на платформу и стала придирчиво разглядывать визитку.

— Какой еще Дариус?

— Новый организатор, у нас послезавтра с ним встреча, — Фарлан забрал картонку у Изабель и в свою очередь принялся ее изучать.

— Нет, не думаю, — Леви прислушалась к затихающим на лестнице шагам. Жгучее ощущение от чужого взгляда — второй раз за день — покалывало бесчувственную кожу.

* * *

Новый организатор боев хоть и производил впечатление порядочного человека, но Леви на протяжении всей встречи с ним не покидало чувство гадливости. Будто за приличным фасадом из седой бороды, очков и военной выправки скрывалось чудовище не менее страшное, чем те, что развлекали людей на арене Бестиария.

Следующие бои должны были состояться через три дня, и Дариус оказался достаточно умен, чтобы принять условия Леви: она будет участвовать только в финальном раунде, остальная клоунада ей не интересна. Даже не пришлось называть размер ставок на Канивору, о которых накануне разузнала Изабель.

После встречи они поругались с Фарланом — он считал, что Леви нужно требовать процент от выручки, а не фиксированную сумму. Леви было плевать на деньги, в этом Эрвин Смит оказался прав. В конце концов ей пришлось напомнить Фарлану, что окончательное решение всегда принимает она.

— Сколько раз ты еще планируешь выходить на ринг? — спросила Изабель, когда они вдвоем сидели внутри грузовика, который одновременно служил им и средством передвижения, и домом. Фарлан до сих пор не вернулся после их размолвки.

— Сколько понадобится.

— Понадобится для чего? — Изабель смотрела на Леви с решительностью. — Слушай, я ведь знаю, что ты все это не ради денег, но еще знаю, что каждый раз, выходя туда, ты рискуешь своей жизнью. Ты сильная, самая сильная из всех, кого я знаю, сестренка, и Канивора сильная, но вдруг… — Изабель на мгновение прикусила губу. — Вдруг ты однажды проиграешь?

— Значит, такая у меня судьба.

— Нет, нет, — тряхнув рыжими волосами, Изабель уперлась ладонями в пол и придвинулась ближе. Ее зеленые глаза светились беспокойством. — Леви, я не хочу, чтобы так случилось. Пожалуйста! Давай уедем. У нас ведь достаточно денег, чтобы обустроиться где-нибудь на окраине, в тихом районе.

— Брось, Иззи, она на это не купится, — Фарлан, хлопнув дверью, протиснулся мимо них и забрался на свою кровать под потолком грузовика. Снизу было видно только острый локоть закинутой за голову руки. — Сперва мне казалось, что она думает только о себе. Но теперь я подозреваю, что ей это просто-напросто нравится.

— Что нравится?

— Все это, — он на пару секунд свесился с кровати и криво улыбнулся. — Убийства.

— Не неси ерунды! — тут же вспыхнула Изабель и бросилась стаскивать Фарлана с кровати. — Сейчас же извинись перед Леви!

— Оставь, — Леви положила руку ей на плечо. — Может быть, он прав.

— Ч-что?

— Я такой же монстр, как и Канивора. И не боюсь это признать.

Выйдя из жилого отсека на полутемную парковку, Леви открыла задние двери грузовика, забралась на платформу с резервуаром, уселась на пол рядом с ним и задумалась.

Была ли правда в словах Фарлана? Действительно ли ей нравилось убивать? Могла ли она не заметить, когда месть превратилась в одержимость, вызывающую удовольствие?

Красные блики от подсвеченной жидкости резервуара ползали по стенкам грузовика. Где-то на другом конце парковки фыркнул и захрипел мотор. Леви поднялась на ноги, прислонилась лбом к стеклу и вернулась сознанием в тело Каниворы. Прислушалась к собственным ощущениям.

Была ли правда в словах Эрвина Смита? Действительно ли у Каниворы есть собственное сознание? А что, если это она жаждет убивать, а не Леви?

Но ответом ей была привычная тишина, Леви не замечала ничего необычного, никакого постороннего присутствия.

«Бред», — подумала она и вернулась в человеческое тело. Еще не хватало верить каждому сумасшедшему, которому от нее что-то явно нужно.

* * *

Спустя три дня Леви уже окончательно выбросила из головы все сомнения. Предвкушение следующего сражения, следующей победы успокаивало ее и волновало одновременно. Фарлан быстро перестал дуться, как и происходило с ним всегда. В отличие от Изабель, которая продолжала требовать от него извинений. То есть все вернулось на круги своя.

Леви сидела в помещении недалеко от выхода на арену, выделенном специально для их команды — такой привилегии были удостоены только участники финального раунда. Резервуар с Каниворой стоял рядом, до начала боя оставалось около получаса. Фарлан и Изабель еще не вернулись из бара, где следили за ставками. Леви не разделяла этого их увлечения и использовала время перед боем для того, чтобы максимально сосредоточиться и настроиться. Но шорох ткани, закрывающей вход в комнату, заставил ее открыть глаза.

— Эрвин Смит.

— Леви. Канивора.

— Чего тебе?

— Не передумала?

— Не заметно?

Эрвин грустно вздохнул.

— Хочешь и дальше быть игрушкой для этого сброда?

— Хочу, чтобы ты от меня отъебался.

— К сожалению, я не могу.

— Это почему еще?

— Если ты не согласишься присоединиться ко мне, то придется тебя убить.

Леви снова ощутила, как по спине прошел холод, а в следующее мгновение из-за спины Эрвина появилась голова, покрытая костяным наростом. Медленно и плавно, не спуская внимательного взгляда с Леви, в комнату вошел зверь, покрытый белым мехом. Канивора зарычала, и этот рык отдался ощутимой вибрацией у Леви в груди.

— Ты проводник Наксы, — прошептала она, не в силах хотя бы на секунду прервать зрительный контакт с такими же ярко-голубыми, как и у самого Эрвина, глазами монстра. Было в их взгляде что-то гипнотическое, притягивающее, и в то же время жуткое, слишком человеческое для искусственно выращенного существа.

Накса прошла между ними и медленно села на задние лапы по левую руку от Эрвина, возвышаясь над ним больше чем на метр. Леви почувствовала абсурдное желание прикоснуться к густому меху на ее спине, провести по нему ладонью, зарыться пальцами. Канивора нервно била хвостом о стекло своего резервуара, зажавшего ее словно в тисках. Глухое тум-тум-тум стучало у Леви в висках.

— Да, — согласился Эрвин. — И мы с ней не планируем сегодня умирать, — он провел рукой по боку Наксы, взъерошивая мех, и у Леви словно перехватило дыхание. Желание подойти ближе усиливалось, превращаясь в почти неконтролируемую жажду. Она с трудом перевела взгляд на Эрвина.

— Я тоже не планирую.

— Тогда идем со мной.

— Куда?

— За силовое поле.

— Там зараженные земли. Пустоши, в которых никому не выжить.

— Зараженные земли здесь, Леви. А там — природа, которая за долгие годы очистилась от человеческого мусора, и существа, живущие в гармонии друг с другом. Мы называем этих существ титанами.

Леви невольно оглянулась на резервуар.

— Да, ты все правильно поняла. Канивора, Накса и сотни других монстров, которых люди изловили и заставляют драться друг с другом, не созданы в лабораториях специально для этого, как все считают. Они выросли свободными и попали в плен тех, кто убивает их просто ради забавы. Не они настоящие чудовища, а люди. На этой и других подобных аренах не монстры убивают монстров, а люди убивают живых существ, беспомощных перед технологическим прогрессом.

— Ты был там? За силовым полем?

— Да, — глаза Эрвина потемнели, а челюсти на мгновение сжались. — Я знаю, как живут титаны в природе, и знаю, что люди делают с теми из них, кого удается поймать. Знаю, как их ловят, отбивая в детстве от стаи. Знаю, как вживляют в их тело ножи и лезвия, чипы и контроллеры. Ингибиторы воли. Знаю, как их дрессируют, как делают покорными и агрессивными одновременно. И я хочу это остановить.

— Почему я должна тебе верить?

— Ты не должна. Но если ты поверишь, я покажу тебе настоящий мир, а не эту помойную яму, задыхающуюся в собственном зловонии.

— Это все похоже на бред сумасшедшего. Ты говоришь, что хочешь спасти невинных существ, но сам же их убиваешь.

— Все на самом деле немного сложнее, Леви. Присоединяйся ко мне, и я все объясню, обещаю.

— Леви, пять минут до… ох, блядь! — Фарлан, влетевший в помещение, врезался спиной в стену и так и застыл, увидев Наксу, которая лишь невозмутимо повернула голову в его сторону.

— Что происходит? — Изабель пробралась следом и вцепилась в руку Фарлана, тараща огромные испуганные глаза. — Леви?..

— Нет, — Леви покачала головой, переводя взгляд на Эрвина. — Даже если ты говоришь правду, все это пахнет проблемами. Мне это нахер не надо. Уходи.

— Жаль. Мне правда очень жаль. Увидимся на арене, — он вышел, и Накса послушно пошла вслед за ним. Фарлан и Изабель, кажется, даже дышать перестали, пока кончик ее хвоста не скрылся в коридоре.

* * *

Леви заранее знала, что ей придется сражаться с Наксой, заранее к этому готовилась, и все же, выйдя на ринг и встретившись с холодным острым взглядом, впервые почувствовала неуверенность. Но это был не страх проиграть, и даже не привычный страх смерти, а странное нежелание драться. Что-то внутри нее отчаянно сопротивлялось, буквально обездвиживая тело Каниворы. Преодолевая это сопротивление, Леви вспомнила, как ощущала себя тогда, когда подключалась к Каниворе извне, как и все люди, а не жила постоянно внутри ее тела. Тогда управлять ей было так же сложно и изматывающе, как и сейчас — казалось, что зверь всеми силами пытается сбросить контроль над собой.

Накса медленно обходила ее по кругу, и Канивора зеркально отражала ее движения. Они двигались по арене, не сводя друг с друга взглядов.

— Леви, — незнакомый женский голос раздался откуда-то изнутри. Леви вздрогнула и непроизвольно осмотрелась по сторонам.

— Кто это?

— Леви, я правда не хочу с тобой драться. Мы должны быть союзницами.

— Эрвин?

— Да.

— Как ты это делаешь? — Леви уставилась на Наксу, подбирающуюся к ней все ближе. Подавила желание тряхнуть головой, чтобы изгнать чужое присутствие.

— Так же, как и ты, — в голосе отчетливо послышалась улыбка. — Я рада, что не ошиблась. У нас намного больше общего, чем ты думаешь.

— Рада? Не ошиблась? Эрвин, ты — женщина? Что происходит? — у Леви голова пошла кругом. Она едва успела заметить стремительный прыжок Наксы и увернуться. Когти Каниворы проскребли по каменному полу. Накса громко зарычала, разинув клыкастую пасть, и смех Эрвина вторил этому звуку у Леви в голове.

— Да, я женщина. Это то, что удивляет тебя больше всего?

— Но ведь у тебя… мужское тело.

— Тебе ли не знать, что человеческое тело — не главное. Мне понравилось именно это, так почему нет?

— Ты… как я? Почему я тебя слышу?

— Это способность Наксы, моего титана. Леви, тебе еще очень много нужно узнать об этих существах.

— Ты сказала, что у них есть собственное сознание. Но я ничего такого не чувствую.

— Потому что не то ищешь. Их сознание не похоже на человеческое, — Накса снова прыгнула вперед, Канивора машинально дернулась в сторону, но та остановилась на расстоянии нескольких метров, резко развернулась и ударила хвостом по ногам. Канивора упала, и Накса нависла над ней, поставив лапы по бокам ее остроконечной головы. — Но его можно ощутить на уровне инстинктов, желаний. Уверена, ты понимаешь, о чем я. Идем со мной, Леви. Хватит быть цирковой зверушкой. Твоя сила достойна лучшего применения. Здесь у тебя нет будущего.

— Я не могу, — слова прозвучали скорее отчаянно, чем резко, как хотела Леви. Она чувствовала, как от ее живота по всему телу расходится жар, ощущала на морде горячее дыхание Наксы. Лапы против воли потянулись к ее бокам, но не вцепились, а осторожно зарылись в светлый мех.

Пронзительный крик тонкой иглой просверлил сознание. В Бестиарии всегда было шумно, и Леви привыкла игнорировать отвлекающий галдеж пьяной публики, но этот крик, полный боли и ужаса, она узнала сразу же.

— Изабель!

Канивора взревела, пытаясь вырваться, но Накса одним прыжком пригвоздила ее лапами к полу, не давая подняться.

— Нет! — воздух взорвался и зашипел, кровь брызнула на морду Каниворы, одурманивая своим запахом. Лапа Наксы, разорванная снарядом, подогнулась. — Бежим, Леви. Иначе они тебя убьют.

— Кто они? Нет! Изабель! Фарлан! — Каниворе наконец удалось вывернуться из-под Наксы, и Леви бросилась к тому краю арены, где находилась ее команда и человеческое тело. — Нет! — все трое лежали на полу в брызгах крови. Яркий неоновый свет отражался в широко распахнутых глазах Изабель.

— Забери их, мы попробуем что-нибудь сделать. Быстрее. За мной! — скомандовала Эрвин, и Леви подчинилась.

Все, что она умела, это драться за свою жизнь. И поэтому теперь, когда мир в одночасье стал таким сложным, не оставалось ничего другого, как довериться тому, кто знал о нем чуть больше.

В полутьме Бестиария стоял невообразимый шум. Часть людей, напуганная выстрелами и выскочившими за пределы ринга монстрами, ломилась к выходам. Другая часть — в основном те, кто был на безопасном расстоянии, продолжала с интересом наблюдать за развитием событий.

Осторожно подобрав тела Фарлана и Изабель, Леви на секунду обернулась и окинула взглядом зал. На другой его стороне, стоя у бетонного ограждения организаторской ложи, на нее смотрел Дариус. Смотрел и улыбался.

В это мгновение Леви осознала, кто на самом деле ее враги. Осознала, какой абстрактной была до этого ее месть, какой бессмысленной. Ей во многом еще предстояло разобраться, но она точно знала, что совсем скоро вернется сюда. Вместе со жгучей ненавистью, с новой силой вспыхнувшей в груди, она чувствовала поразительную уверенность, что еще встретится с новым организатором боев и задаст ему тот же простой вопрос, который совсем недавно услышал перед собственной смертью Дикко.

«Теперь тебе страшно?»


End file.
